


Girls With Guns

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Beth go to the gun-range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls With Guns

The first time Alison allows Beth to teach her how to use guns she was nervous. She'd always enjoyed the sight of girls with guns, something about it made her... interested. Alison stood silently watching as Beth loaded her gun and raised it, shooting calmly, emptying the gun of bullets before smiling, moving to draw Alison closer, posing her steadily and positioning her. The feel of the cold metal in her hands and Beth's touch light on her shoulders took her over and she closed her eyes, fighting to control herself and remember what she had learnt. 

Alison shoots quickly, cleanly. She can feel Beth move to support her hands, guiding her to a gentler and yet steady posture and she finds her breath hitching, she tries so hard to deny what she feels and yet... she wants more.


End file.
